


The Moment

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	The Moment

　

　　年近四十，珀西瓦爾．葛雷夫頗能與自己這副擁有Omega性徵的軀體處得很好。除了初次性轉化的熱潮期帶來的驚慌與訝異──畢竟葛雷夫家族已經好幾代沒出現Omega了──爾後的時光他試著掌控那些被信息素掌控的短暫週期，他想他做得不錯。

　　紊亂而無法預期的熱潮期是不能忍受的。他規律的作息與鍛鍊，在飲食上挑剔得馬虎不得。曾經母親笑著逗他， _珀西親愛的，有時我這女人的生理期都沒你這小夥子的發情期來得好捉摸呢。_ 那麼久遠的以前他還會紅著耳朵糾正（但總是未果）母親的用詞， _是熱潮期好嗎。_

　　進入魔法國會之後他恪守的生活戒律時不時地被打亂，他會在刻不容緩的時機使用抑制劑，更多時候是他挑選那些乖巧、也願意被操控的Beta們渡過熱潮。

　　而現在，那些被賀爾蒙攫獲理智與身體的日子，也只是化為他那本皮質記事本裡幾筆深淺不一的墨跡而已。 

\-- 

　　這與他相伴二十多年的老友今晚也將如期而至。他安穩地躺在由鬆軟的羽絨枕與棉被堆疊起來的小型堡壘裡。雖然與他以往的請假天數有些不同，瑟拉菲娜仍然毫不猶豫地批准了一星期的假。重大案子的進程都安排妥當，只剩下一些形式上的文書報告被他帶回家裡，就當熱潮來臨前打發時間分散注意力的娛樂── _替我為你床上的Beta們致上敬意與同情。_ 瑟拉菲娜總是這麼說，這都快成了他熱潮期裡同樣規律的一部份了。 

　　羊皮紙隨著無杖魔法又翻過一頁，葛雷夫抬手想調整從鼻梁滑低的圓框眼鏡，不期然地抹開一些在鼻尖上淺淺沁出的汗液。那細微的信息素在漸次潮溼濃重的空氣中飄散開來，一直靜靜趴伏在他腰際的年輕Alpha因此呻吟出聲。

　　他嘆口氣，讓報告跟眼鏡都慢慢飄浮著離開。他撫開魁登斯汗溼的額髮，原先蒼白的臉蛋佈滿被天性折磨出的潮紅與汗水。 

 _先生。我好難受。幫幫我。_  

　　「你可以把褲子脫掉，魁登斯。」葛雷夫發現自己的嗓音開始嘶啞，下腹隱隱痠疼的感覺越發明顯。就快了。「你可以⋯⋯做任何讓你覺得舒服的事。」

　　年輕的Alpha抬起臉，溼漉漉的眼睛看起來如此膽怯。「但我不⋯⋯我不能。先生。」

　　當他第一次見到魁登斯時，從沒想過他是巫師的後代，更無從看出這個背都挺不直的男孩會是個Alpha。他甚至比他在一件人口販賣案裡被囚禁當做生育機器的Omega們還要瘦弱。

　　那個瘋狂的後母餵他來路不明的抑制劑。 _媽媽說像畜生一樣交媾也是有罪的。_ 他甚至連替自己手淫都不被允許。魁登斯不以為意地告訴他右手背上四個像是煙頭燙出來的疤， _四次，媽說這樣子我才會在褻瀆上帝的時候看見自己有多污穢。_

　　此刻的他就要哭了，葛雷夫想。「憑你的直覺，魁登斯。你可以摸摸它，如果抵著我磨擦能讓你更舒服的話也行。你想怎麼摸索都可以，就是⋯⋯在我身體還沒完全準備好前不要插入，你能做到嗎？ 

　　魁登斯眨掉眼裡的淚水點點頭，顫抖著雙手笨拙地褪下那條鬆垮垮的睡褲。

 -- 

　　年輕的Alpha把倆人都脫了個精光，在蓬鬆的棉被堆裡坐在葛雷夫的腰邊，他在男人鼓勵的眼神下小心翼翼地靠近，雙手撐在葛雷夫墊在腰背之後的枕頭上。 

　　男孩闔眼吻上葛雷夫。

　　經驗豐富的Omega為此瞬間安靜地凝固了一小會，他甚至忘了閉上眼睛。

　　他忍不住想，這可憐又可愛的小Alpha，第一次被Omega信息素撩撥到渾身麻癢難耐，然而在得到Omega首肯後的第一個動作卻是討要一個微不足道的親吻。 

　　魁登斯的吻青澀得可以，簡直像個神經質的囓齒類小動物，在他唇上細細啃咬。葛雷夫看著他顫抖的眼睫與紅撲撲的臉頰，臉上神情卻溢滿了信任與滿足。

　　此刻葛雷夫能聽見自己彷偌雷鳴的心跳，胸口無法自抑地泛一起股酸澀柔軟的情緒。

　　他答應過帶他進入魔法世界，現在他想帶他進入自己，領略另一種純然快意與歡欣。

　　葛雷夫雙唇微張，探出舌尖舔弄魁登斯因緊張而僵硬的嘴角，直到對方也為他打開唇瓣。他挑開齒列尋覓那條羞澀的舌，逗弄著它與之相纏，在男孩想要更多接觸的時候稍微退開一些，等待魁登斯模仿他的方式進入自己的嘴裡 

　　他學得如此之快。靈活的舌頭掃過葛雷夫的唇，滑過犬齒一下一下地戳刺著他濕熱的口腔，仿佛在為之後將迎來的活動做了小小的演示。 

　　葛雷夫能嗅到Alpha的信息素變得濃重而強勢起來。他按著魁登斯瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛向後退開一小段距離，惹來年輕人的一聲哽咽。

　　「先生⋯⋯」

　　「噓⋯⋯」他低聲安撫一臉委屈的Alpha，一面把他向後推倒。「親吻很好，我喜歡你這樣吻我，但我想給你更多。」

　　他雙手滑上魁登斯細瘦的腿，動作輕柔也不著急，撫慰在他掌下緊繃著的每一條肌肉直至它們放鬆下來。他在Alpha緊張的注視下捧起他溼熱腫脹的性器，葛雷夫有些驚訝地掂量在他手裡沉重的份量，然後在本能的驅使下低頭舔去從細小孔洞泌出來的前液。

　　不知是不是抑制劑的影響，這個成年Alpha嗓音總還是細細軟軟的，葛雷夫聽他帶著哭腔的呻吟有種犯罪的背德感；然而魁登斯越發硬熱的傢伙卻又開始以一種不容拒絕的強勢侵入他的口腔。

　　他給魁登斯做了幾個深喉之後，發現對方止不住震顫的大腿。 _這孩子要到了。_ 葛雷夫吐出口裡的巨物，只淺淺地含住頭部啜吸，用手揉弄著根部直到年輕的Alpha哽咽著射了出來。

　　「嘿。」他爬上前用雙手撐在眼神還有點渙散的男孩頸邊，用自己的額頭輕輕抵著他的。「一切都還好嗎？」

　　魁登斯含糊地回答，只是一個勁地用鼻尖蹭著葛雷夫頸側微微腫脹的腺體，貪戀地汲取從那散發出來屬於這位Omega的味道。葛雷夫任著他這樣黏人溫存一直到──

 _噢。_  

　　「噢。」魁登斯也查覺到那個瞬間。他鼻翼翕動睜大了眼，伸手往葛雷夫的下身探去，果不其然在那兒碰到一片濕滑彷若暖流。「您發情了，先生。」

　　葛雷夫不打算糾正他的用詞了。原先游刃有餘的表情慢慢褪去，他在自己雙腿軟得撐不下去之前一手揪住魁登斯的髮尾，拉著他倒向自己。「別讓我失望，現在你對我做什麼都行了， **Alpha** 。」

　　一雙滿是傷痕的手提起他的腰胯，魁登斯挺翹的鼻尖還掛著淚滴，但他看著葛雷夫的眼神卻熱烈而殷切。灼熱的吐息迎面撲來，濃厚的信息素弄得他腦子亂糟糟的，皮膚熱燙得像是再多一點磨擦就要冒出火花，但他無法停下索求更多也更深的碰觸。葛雷夫把一隻腳踩在Alpha的肩上，在魁登斯眼前徹底打開自己，是種展示也是邀請。

　　親吻落在踝上的同時他被填滿。

　　每一次魁登斯在他體內的抽送都繾綣熱烈得讓葛雷夫難以承受，那感覺如此奇妙，Alpha進出著佔有他身體也同時像是在他懷裡找到安身之處。

　　葛雷夫試著攀住魁登斯汗溼的背，壓下Alpah好讓兩人胸膛貼得更近。魁登斯在他耳邊抽搭著呻吟著而葛雷夫告訴他， _讓你Alpha的本能接管一切。_

　　魁登斯沒讓他失望。他看起來弱不禁風的身軀卻有源源不絕的體力，不知疲憊地一次又一次把他操進床裡直至在他體內成結。葛雷夫想起蟄伏在他體內卻沒能殺死他的Obscurus，這瘦弱的男孩既矛盾又像是奇跡。

 

-Fin-

 


End file.
